


Starks' Misadventure to Meet Darcy Lewis

by ChaoticPsyche



Series: Darcy's Escapades with the Losers [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Hacking, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticPsyche/pseuds/ChaoticPsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt: “When the hell did you learn to pick locks?” Clint asked incredulously.</p><p>“I was bored as a kid,” Tony said, and deftly picked the locks on the door and let it swing open and standing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starks' Misadventure to Meet Darcy Lewis pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not profit from this work of fiction.

Tony Stark was impressed with the precautions taken to hide whomever it was that called one Darcy Lewis. The only reason he had accepted this need to find the caller was because Coulson had said it would be a puzzle of sorts, and what an interesting puzzle it turned out to be so far. It had amused him when he found the call had pretty much been wiped from any call history; however, just like anything electronic nothing is ever truly erased.

So he followed the breadcrumbs as far back as he could until he hit a batch of viruses and coding. The work was phenomenal, and he really wanted to know who created it, because even with his genius it was difficult to navigate past. It took him several hours to finally work past and eliminate the viruses before they corrupted any of his equipment, but he still couldn’t find the location of the caller. The signal bounced around too much to be able to get a location.

Completely impressed, he decided to call Darcy and impress upon her his excitement. The voice on the other side of the line wasn’t exactly what he imagined; it was lower in pitch than some women with a slightly husky quality to it that made shivers run down his spine. If he wasn’t a taken and now dedicated man, Tony might have tried to flirt heavily with her.  Actually that wouldn’t stop him from flirting with her, but for now he was concentrating on tracking the phone call and getting her location so that he could visit her in person.

He was amused at her attempts to tell him that there had been no phone call, at least until he dropped Agent Coulson’s name. Then her attitude flipped from passively aggressive to something bordering rage, honestly it kind of scared him because it was a complete turnaround. However, what she ended up saying before she hung up cycled through his head a bit and brought up questions. Questions that he didn’t have answers for, and he wanted answers, “Jarvis, we’re still in SHIELD mainframes right?”

“Yes sir, we are still within their mainframe. Would you like me to search for all records mentioning Darcy Lewis?” Jarvis’ voice came from the ceiling.

“Yes, I want to know everything that there is to know about her. Even sealed records,” Tony said as he left his workshop and made his way up the stairs toward his room, he needed to change, pack a couple of day’s worth of clothes and his suitcase armor.

“As you wish sir, her address has been sent to your phone and a flight manifest has been made and approved,” Jarvis’ stated, slightly amused at his creators actions.

“Thank you Jarvis.” Tony said before hurrying toward the direction of the elevators; without hopefully being seen by the others.

“Tony, where are you in a hurry off to?” Clint asked, his head poking out of one of the ventilation shafts.

“Ah, just going to visit someone I am curious about. Think of it as part of a project of Agent Agent, in true Stark fashion.” Tony said, hurrying away again hoping that none of the others would stop them. However, the muffled thump that came from behind dictated otherwise.

“Why is Coulson giving you a project, and not telling the rest of us?” Steve’s voice carried over from in front of the elevator that Tony was trying to make his escape to without being noticed; apparently he needed to work on stealth.

“Do you know how to hack? Any of you? No? That’s what I thought, it was a good thing he did ask me, or I would have missed out on some very good talent, now if you will forgive me, I have a flight to catch under the not so watchful eye of Coulson.” Tony explained, rushed as he tried to get the elevator doors to close faster before the two of them could get into the lift.

Steve and Clint looked towards each other and seemed to have an entire conversation without saying anything before getting into the lift with their more eccentric teammate. “So where are we going?”

“I am going to see a hacker, a good one; you are going to stay here, far away from hopefully my new hacker.” Tony stated as he glared at them out of the corner of his eye. “Also, do not tell Coulson where I went, he’ll know somehow and I don’t want to deal with the paperwork he’d saddle me with before I got there and she left. She is the only clue I have to get to this hacker and damned if I am going to lose her!” The doors to the elevator opened and Tony practically sprinted out of the lift, the doors to the tower and into the car that Happy was waiting patiently next to.

-.-.-.-

The ride to the airport was filled with Tony gently but frantically pawing through the files that Jarvis had uploaded to his Stark Pad and hoping that he made it to Virginia before she ran. Although, he had a feeling that even if he did make it before she left, that she wouldn’t open the door and let him in.

The information Jarvis had found was startling little, she was a computer prodigy and took college courses at the age of thirteen at New Hampshire Technical Institute. While it wasn’t the best school it had been close to her home. After graduating with a master’s degree in Computer Engineering it seemed like she dropped off the map until the New Mexico incident where she met Thor.

“Well, well that’s interesting. So that is why SHIELD is tapping, and following you around Darcy. You were there when Thor first made contact, and you were an intern for Dr. Foster. Now why would a Poli-sci student intern for an astrophysicist? Actually, why would someone holding a master’s degree in computer engineering work to get a degree in political science? Ugh, my opinion of you just dropped a few points Darcy.” Tony stated with a slight amount of disgust coloring his voice.

It didn’t take long to reach the airport and climb aboard the plane; however, it did take a couple of seconds to register the fact that Barton, Romanoff and Steve were waiting for him. On his plane, the plane that he was going to take to Virginia alone, and hopefully corner Darcy Lewis and talk to her.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Tony asked, amused disbelief coloring his voice as he stared at each of his teammates.

“Well we figured we would come with, kind of like a road trip, plus to keep an eye on you to make sure you don’t get into trouble. Because if you get into trouble Phil is going to give us disapproving looks for letting you go by yourself. This way if we do get disapproving looks it’s because we all went and still let you get into trouble,” Clint explained with a smirk painting his face.

“Fine, but you let me do the talking, if she knew her phones were being tapped and followed by your agency then she’ll more than likely not want to speak to you.” Tony said as he sat down and strapped himself in for lift off.

Clint, Natasha and Steve shared a look before turning to him and nodding, “just don’t piss her off Tony, she tased Thor and one agent in New Mexico when he tried to hit on her.” Clint warned before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

“Really? That wasn’t in the files that I had Jarvis find and read on my way over,” Tony said looking at Clint with an assessing glint in his eyes, “you met her?”

“No, but I was assigned to New Mexico and was tasked with watching Dr. Foster, Dr. Selvig, Thor and Ms. Lewis. I watched her tase the agent, but didn’t find out about the Thor tasing incident until Thor’s merry band of friends came to visit and the fire breathing robot appeared.” Clint said, his head still canted back and eyes closed.

Tony let out an ‘hmm’ but turned his attention back toward the tablet that he had brought with him. “Why are you so interested in this hacker, Tony?” Natasha asked, her face and voice void of any emotion.

“Because he or she is good, really good and I’d rather have them in my employ than for a rival company. Whoever this person is, will eventually be found and hidden away in some sub-basement of a company and never let out of again. I can and will offer them more than that, plus I haven’t seen work this good in a long while, ever since a hacker called C0d3_M@$t3r, who was better than Zero Cool in the fact that they never got caught. I want someone like that working for me and not against me.” Tony explained, never once looking at Natasha and concentrating on his Stark Pad.

“I see,” Natasha said, but didn’t explain any further and started a conversation with Steve explaining who Zero Cool was, and why he was arrested. Pulling up the news articles and broadcasts from the trial on her own Stark Pad and letting him watch them.

They fell into a comfortable semi-silence with Tony concentrating on trying to bypass the coding and viruses, Natasha talking quietly with Steve, and Clint who was napping. Two hours passed before the plane started its decent into Virginia private airfield, another ten minutes passed before they were able to disembark the plane and pile into the car that waiting to take them to Darcy’s apartment.

-.-.-.-.-

When they arrived at the complex that housed Darcy, it was not really what they expected. The complex wasn’t the best, but not the worst and was almost inconspicuous. Although Tony grumbled when he found out the elevator didn’t work, and had to climb up to the sixth floor to reach their final destination. The apartment they were looking for was on the far side of the complex facing the alley; Tony knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He waited a moment, listening for any sound from inside the apartment before knocking again. When no sound was forthcoming he let out a curse and knelt in front of the door and produced a lock picking kit.

“When the hell did you learn to pick locks?” Clint asked incredulously.

“I was bored as a kid,” Tony said, and deftly picked the locks on the door and let it swing open and standing up. “She’s not here.” He said as he made his way around the apartment to get a feel of the woman he had talked to on the phone. One thing that he noticed was while there were a lot of knickknacks there was very little personal items, no pictures of her or her family, no accomplishments hanging on the wall, no sense of personality really.

“It feels lived in, but impersonal, kind of like a safe house.” Natasha stated as she looked around the living room, occasionally poking an item or picking it up to look at more closely.

“Hey, I found a computer over here, it’s turned on but in sleep mode,” Clint called out from the kitchen and waited for the others to crowd around before turning it on. When the screen turned on, they were met with a video that was paused, and a woman’s face filling up the screen.

Hitting play they all watched the video, “Hello Tony, and guests, well I assume there are guests considering you are the ‘Avengers’ as the news has named you. My name is Darcy Lewis, and I take it that you came to visit me. Sorry to say but you have missed me, and probably won’t see me for a while, I went to help out a friend with a problem,” Darcy paused, a thoughtful look passing over her face before she spoke again, “I will tell you once again, there was no phone call this afternoon please do not look into it further.” Darcy grimaced slightly, “I just antagonized you into it I think, if you’re anything like the others I know with your constant curiosity you’ll look into it.

“If you do look into the situation, which I know you will now that I’ve asked you not to, don’t get caught and don’t leave traces. Don’t trust suits, except maybe Agent Ipod-thief, and even he’s iffy.” Darcy sighed, “Last thing, don’t look for me you won’t find me, and that is a fact and if you do I deserve to be found.” The smirk on her face was smug before the video itself blacked out.

“Well she’s interesting, and now I really am curious. Come on, let’s head home. I think we’ve found everything here that we are going to find.” Tony said as he shut the laptop, unplugged it and tucked it under his arm.

“Why are you bringing the laptop Tony?” Steve asked as they filed out of the apartment and made sure the door was locked behind them.

“If she left it behind with a message on it, then maybe it has information we need. Though I doubt it, especially if she can ditch her entourage and not be noticed when she ran, if anything it will give me a deeper understanding of where to look.” Tony explained as they made their way down the stairs and out of the building.

“Do you think she’s in trouble of some sort? What about the hacker that you were looking for?” Steve asked, a little bit of worry worming into his voice at the thought of a pretty girl in trouble.

“I don’t think she’s in the kind of trouble you might be thinking, but there is something going on and she doesn’t want to involve others. That’s why she gave the warning to not leave traces, get caught, or trust suits. I have a feeling that if we find her, we find the hacker that I want to hire. Let’s go, the sooner I get home the faster I get home, and to my system the faster I can find her and ask her some questions.” Tony stated, as he climbed back into the car with the others and made their way back to the airport.

-.-.-.-.-

In a small hotel room off of interstate 81 outside of Harrisburg, Pennsylvania a laptop dinged. A petite woman, with an hourglass figure stood up from the bed, and sat in front of the laptop. “Well they got the message, now time to wipe it.” For the next hour and a half Darcy sat in front of one of her laptops, fingers flying across the keyboard, and coding speeding across the screen making sure to eradicate all traces of her presence from that system.

It wasn’t her best job, but it would throw them for a loop for a while, and get them off of her trail. Then maybe, once all of this was done and over with Darcy and Jake could meet Tony Stark. Maybe, that is if she doesn’t end up pissing him off by pretty much making the laptop fry itself when it powers up again. Then again, he might just see it as a challenge, and that would be an interesting development.

Once she was sure that everything was in place, she shut down her laptop, and headed to bed. It had been a long day, and she wanted some rest before she hit the road and met up with Hannah and Addi.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Neither have I, and I technically worked for him for a year. The most I’ve really seen him be interested in was upgrading his suits and taking Pepper out on a date. Other than that, I think everything just bores him; maybe it’s the fact that in an inadvertent way Darcy issued a challenge. One specifically aimed at Tony.” Natasha said, walking alongside Clint and making her way to the elevator.
> 
> Steve choked out a laugh that drew the attention from both of the assassins, “I’m sorry, but even I know that Tony is one of the best at computers, don’t tell him I said that, so anyone who issues a challenge must either be really good or just plain idiotic.” Steve said, amusement coloring his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not make any profit from this work of fiction.

The flight back to Avenger’s Tower seemed to both go fast and slow, depending on who you asked. Tony would say it felt like five hours and the others would say it felt like an hour. Then again when one is excited about something they have to wait for, time seems to slow down.

It had been a long time since Tony had been challenged to do anything like this, finding other hackers, and working with coding. Normally he had Jarvis do it, he had gotten lazy, and then again it was also hard to be interested in something that was boring a great portion of the time because it didn’t present a challenge.

Darcy Lewis and her hacker friend though, they presented a challenge and he was up for it. Now if he could just get home faster, he would be happy to lock himself away in his lab and stare at code for however long it took until it spilled its secrets.

Steve, Clint and Natasha watched Tony in amusement as the man practically vibrated in his seat with excitement. It was rare for the genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist to show genuine emotion and right now he resembled a child on Christmas Eve waiting for Christmas morning to open presents.

When they arrived at the airport in New York, Tony practically threw himself off of the airplane and boarded the quinjet, motioning for the others to hurry up. Steve chuckled at the antics of his teammate, this was a side of Tony he could get to like; however, the masks and the arrogance were something that he detested. Even though he understood that it made Tony, Tony. It still grated upon his nerves that Tony felt like he had to act like that.

Once they were all aboard the quinjet, and in the air, it only took them another ten minutes to get back to the tower. As soon as Clint landed and let the hatch down Tony once again propelled himself out of the vehicle and practically ran back to his workstation.

“He seems eager doesn’t he? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this.” Clint stated, standing from his seat and walking out of the vehicle followed by Natasha and Steve.

“Neither have I, and I technically worked for him for a year. The most I’ve really seen him be interested in was upgrading his suits and taking Pepper out on a date. Other than that, I think everything just bores him; maybe it’s the fact that in an inadvertent way Darcy issued a challenge. One specifically aimed at Tony.” Natasha said, walking alongside Clint and making her way to the elevator.

Steve choked out a laugh that drew the attention from both of the assassins, “I’m sorry, but even I know that Tony is one of the best at computers, don’t tell him I said that, so anyone who issues a challenge must either be really good or just plain idiotic.” Steve said, amusement coloring his words.

“Maybe a bit of both, I don’t really remember seeing Darcy show any real aptitude for computers, so maybe her hacker friend covered her tracks. Then again, I didn’t really pay much attention to her to begin with.” Clint admitted, he really only paid attention to Thor and the scientists because they were the main priorities, Darcy Lewis just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong (or right depending on whom you ask) and ended up being watched over as well. Once Thor left, Jane came under the protection of SHIELD; Darcy signed the NDA’s and went back to school. Only to be watched by baby agents to make sure she didn’t say anything regarding what happened in New Mexico.

-.-.-.-.-

When Tony finally arrived in his lab, he made sure to call Pepper to let her know that he was back and to clear his schedule until otherwise advised. “Tony, what is going on?”

“I have been issued a challenge, well first it was a puzzle that Agent Agent gave me, but it later escalated into a challenge. I don’t know how long this will take, and I want to make sure that I am not interrupted. Once I solve the puzzle, and defeat the challenge I will take you out to a wonderful dinner, and introduce you to what I hope to be my new hacker.” Tony said, excitement still buzzing through him.

Pepper heaved a sigh, “Alright, fine, I will make sure your schedule is clear for at least one week, if you haven’t finished by then, too bad. You have a major meeting with the company’s board of directors and you need to be in attendance. After that though, your schedule is pretty much clear. Also, why do we need a hacker when we have you?” Pepper asked, she really wanted to hear this explanation.

“Because this hacker is good, and I can’t do all the hacking to my own company, I know it’s weaknesses, I need an outsiders opinion so to speak. Plus, I received an inadvertent challenge, I can’t turn down a challenge, you know this Pep. I’m gonna get started on this now, love you.” Tony stated before he hung up.

“Jarvis, run a scan on the hard drive before I boot the laptop back up. Any coding that looks out of place notify me, I don’t want any surprises.” Tony stated before exiting the lab and making his way toward the kitchen.

“’N here I thought you’d be locked in your lab for at least a couple of hours before we would see you. That was fast, even for you.” Steve said coming to walk beside Tony.

“Not yet, Cap. I’m having Jarvis run a diagnostic on the hard drive before turning it on; I don’t want to be surprised by exploding laptop, or burning laptop. I figured while Jarvis is doing that I would grab a snack and head back into my lab and get some work done until he was finished.” Tony explained as he walked, pushed open the door to the kitchen and made a beeline for the refrigerator.

Steve watched as Tony fished out a box of pizza, grabbed a bottle of water and closed the door before turning around and walking right back out of the kitchen. He shook his head and wondered about the sanity of their resident genius.

When Tony got back into his lab, he immediately called out to Jarvis, “How’s the diagnostic look so far?”

“Sir, there appears to be an encryption on the hard drive I cannot tell you if the coding is out of the ordinary or not yet.”

“That’s fine J; I’ll take over from there. Don’t let anyone bother me alright?” Tony asked as he placed the pizza on his workbench and opened the bottle of water.

“As you wish, sir.”

Tony plugged in the laptop, opened it, and then booted it up. He was surprised when instead of an operating system loading screen strings of commands and code started running across the screen. Furrowing his eyebrows he started typing furiously, he recognized some of the commands, and they were not good commands to see when one wanted to snoop through someone else’s system.

Within twenty minutes Tony was cursing up a storm, and typing faster than he had in years trying to keep up with the commands. Most of which revolved erasing all contents, even from outside the shop Clint could hear Tony’s cursing and tried to get into the lab.

“I apologize, Agent Barton; however, Mr. Stark has asked to not be disturbed. Although, even if he hadn’t right now would not be a good time. He is currently fighting against a rather tenacious virus on Ms. Lewis’ laptop, and seems to be losing. It would be in your best interest to not be around the labs for a while.” Jarvis’ said quietly, as though talking at regular volume would draw the attention of Tony who was completely engrossed in the laptop.

A string of rather virulent curses sounded clearly from the lab, and Clint laughed before moving away from the workshop to warn Natasha and Steve to stay clear of Tony for a while.  Cling shook his head ruefully, at least it sounded like Tony was definitely getting a challenge.

-.-.-.-

Two days had passed and Tony had not been seen by any of his teammates. Bruce was starting to worry because every time he passed by the lab a string of what should be muffled curses came through loud and clear. Natasha thought it was amusing that Tony was being out shown in his own field, Steve just wondered if Tony finally lost his sanity, and Clint watched from the air vents and laughed at every new inventive threat Tony came up with.

Coulson had called and said he would be showing up at the tower today and that he wanted to talk to Tony, even though Pepper, Steve, Clint and Natasha had warned against it. He had even received an e-mail from Jarvis warning against visiting Tony, as he was not in the best of moods to see other persons. However, it didn’t stop him from showing up at the tower anyway, and taking the lift to Tony’s workshop.

However, the scene he arrived to was not what he was expecting at all. From what he could see through the glass partition, Tony was hunched over a laptop that looked eerily familiar cursing up a storm with crazed hand gestures. He typed in the code Pepper had given him to access the lab and walked in quietly.

Clearing his throat gently, so as not to startle Tony too much, but still gain his attention he waited. However, Tony never turned his attention to him and continued with his tirade of inventive threats and curses. Eventually he walked around the work bench and glanced at the laptop, and then he paused and took another look at the laptop and realized that it belonged to Darcy Lewis. The same Darcy Lewis who interned for Dr. Foster and it was the same laptop that even his computer techs couldn’t hack.

“Mr. Stark, how did you come to be in possession of that laptop?” Coulson asked, though he had an inkling that he wasn’t going to like the answer. The only answer he received though was a grunt, and a curse.

“Agent Coulson, as I have told you before Mr. Stark has asked to not be disturbed. If you have any questions please direct them to me.” Jarvis’ admonished lightly.

“Jarvis, how is it Mr. Stark came into possession of Ms. Lewis’ laptop?” Phil asked again, he could feel the beginning of a headache forming behind his eyes, and hoped that it wouldn’t actually develop into a migraine that he was beginning to associate with being in Stark’s presence.

“Sir went to speak with Ms. Lewis about something in regards to the phone call you asked him to look into. I am not exactly sure what happened while he was away, but when he returned he had this laptop with him. Since then he has been working to ensure that all information on the laptop itself is not erased. So far, he has managed to not make the laptop fry itself as it was supposed to do, that was a day and a half ago.” Jarvis explained.

Phil sighed, he knew asking Stark to do this was a mistake, and now SHIELD had lost track of Darcy and Tony had her laptop. “When he is finished doing whatever it is, and has slept have him call me please. I need a status update on the project I gave him.”

“Certainly Agent Coulson; however, if it is in regards to the phone call that was made to Ms. Lewis, sir has put it onto the back burner for now, at least until he can talk to Ms. Lewis himself.” Jarvis said, “Also, from what I understand of what Sir has said, the project you gave him has turned into a challenge of sorts and Ms. Lewis will more than likely end up with a job offer if and when sir finds her.”

Shaking his head, Phil Coulson stepped out of Tony’s lab and into the elevator. Sometimes he wished he had an easier job, one that didn’t involve Tony Stark and his eccentricities. Although, he was curious as to how his puzzle turned into a challenge, and how it came to interest Stark. Then again from the threats and curses inside, he’s sure he’ll hear about it eventually.

-.-.-.-

Three days had passed since Tony had brought the laptop back into his workshop. Three days with no sleep and little food. Although, if he thinks about it hard enough he can somewhat remember Coulson stopping by. Though he can’t remember if actual words were exchanged, he’d been pretty engrossed in the laptop and the coding behind it.

Which was another oddity, the coding looked similar to work he had seen done a long time ago. Work he hadn’t seen done since C0d3_M@$t3r had fallen off of the grid. Stretching, Tony sighed in contentment when his back popped. “Hey Jarvis, what time is it?”

“It is currently nine twenty seven PM, Friday.” Jarvis replied. “Sir, it has been two days since you have last eaten.”

“Aw, Jarvis are you worried about little ole me?” Tony drawled; however, he quickly made his way out of his shop and straight towards the kitchen where he ran into his science bro. “Hey Bruce! When did you get back?”

“I actually arrived back at the tower shortly after you locked yourself in the lab. I heard about your mini adventure.” Bruce said turning away from the stove to peer at Tony.

“Ah, yes, and what a challenge I have had issued! I haven’t gotten far though, which is kind of surprising, but the code that I keep seeing looks familiar to a hacker that fell off the circuit a while ago.” Tony said casually as he made his way toward the fridge. “We have anything to eat? I’m famished.”

“No, but we have some Thai food on the way, we ordered some for you as well. We figured you would come out of your daze around this time. The food should be here in about ten minutes or so if you can wait.” Bruce said with a slight grin, “So have you finally met your match, Tony? Someone who can keep up with you in terms of computers?”

“Nope, not yet, but the coding is amazing. So far though I’ve only managed to keep the laptop from frying itself. Whoever set that virus up knew what they were doing.” Tony said, pulling a bottle of water out and taking a deep pull of the bottle.

“Ah, Tony has finally emerged from his lab! So, how much information have you gotten? Where is Ms. Lewis and her hacker friend?” Clint asked, as he stepped into the kitchen. However, the smirk that graced his face told Tony that Clint had heard everything.

“You already know birdbrain, why ask stupid questions?” Tony shot back before taking another pull of water from the bottle.

“If that is the case, and you have been holed up for three days and only managed to make the laptop not fry itself I’d say you met your match. Then again, SHIELD had a crack at the computer and it only took them twenty minutes before the laptop crashed on them.” Clint stated before retrieving his own bottle of water.

“Yes, well SHIELD techs, are nowhere near my level of computer savvy. Plus, they weren’t dealing with a potentially smoking paperweight.”

“Sir, I believe you should return to the lab immediately, the laptop has begun to smoke lightly.” Jarvis’ voice cut through the conversation. Tony cursed before running back to his lab to hopefully stop the laptop from further damage. Bruce and Clint followed behind him, curious to see what was happening. When they arrived at Tony’s workshop though, Tony was cursing up another storm, and stomping on the smoking ruins of Ms. Darcy Lewis’ laptop.

“Sir, there seems to be an incoming phone call from Ms. Lewis, would you like to take it?”

“Yes Jarvis, I would like to take the phone call, trace it.” Tony gritted out, completely frustrated that all of his hard work had been for naught.

“Hello, Tony. I would normally say I am glad to see you took my challenge. However, in this case not so much. Although, I am surprised it only took you three days to stabilize the virus that I put on there, it normally takes my friends weeks of work to do so. Then again you are a genius.” Darcy said, and while her voice sounded cheery, it was also tinged with slight sadness.

“Ms. Lewis, how the hell did you manage to undo all of my work? Let alone know when I wasn’t occupying the computer?” Tony asked, frustrated curiosity coming out.

“I cannot give away all my secrets Mr. Stark. You should know that a hacker never tells. Isn’t that right C0mm4nd S33k3r?” Darcy stated, before the dial tone took over the line.

“Jarvis! Tell me you got something?” Tony practically screamed.

“I apologize sir, I did not. Ms. Lewis covered her tracks very well.” Tony’s cursing could be heard all the way from his lab to the entertainment room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, this is probably the last chapter of Stark’s Misadventures to Meet Darcy Lewis. At least I think it is, that is if no more ideas pop into my head. At least the plot bunnies are staying somewhat on focus and with the plot of the actual story… Somewhat, being the key term there.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright, you’ll notice that part of this story comes from the chapter: Contact from the Dead, and Mysterious Phone calls that don’t Exist. I needed it to have continuity, so to do that I needed to make it as smooth as possible, and that means pulling some from the main story of this series. 
> 
> I hope that you found it entertaining to some degree, I tried to make it humorous but I have a feeling I fell very short of that stick. Meh, in its own way this is practice, and as they say practice makes perfect. So hopefully down the line I’ll get it right.
> 
> Uh, also.... This is only a two chapter long piece, and the second chapter has already been written out. I will be going over it before posting it. Just thought you'd like to know.
> 
> Oh, before I forget I would like to thank everyone for the comments, kudos and bookmarks! It made me smile :)


End file.
